Noche amarga
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: que paria en una reunió entre los chicos de "dragón de fuego" e "inazuma japan" en una pequeña fiesta donde una travesura de lika hace que ryuuji y kazemaru terminen borrachos ¿que pasara?...pasen y lean...


este onet-shot es de una pareja muy extraña. pero me inspire por sugerencia de

una pagina y de ahí nació esta historia, espero sea del agrado de todos ..

* * *

><p><strong>Noche amarga.<strong>

Principales: nagumo x kazemaru (otros).

-¡!banzai! – gritaban todos unísonamente alzando unos vasos con soda –

(=) todos estaba de fiesta, endou había convencido a algunos chicos del otro equipo a festejar, al final ellos también deberían estar felices por llegar tan lejos y haber tenido el mejor partido de su vida, insistía endou a algunos de los integrantes del otro equipo.

Al llegar al campamento todos se organizo rápido y inazuma japan festejaba una pequeña fiesta junto al capitán de dragón de fuego Changsu Choi, suzuno, aphrodi y nagumo.

-gracias endou por invitarnos – hablaba un rubio –

-no agradezcas afrodi, gracias a ustedes por venir-

-sin duda, aphrodi jamás se equivocó al describir al capitán de inazuma japan como un sujeto muy optimista- hablaba el capital del equipo coreano-

-hmmm…!enserio! , gracias entonces-

(=) la pequeña reunión avanzaba lentamente hasta llegar a la tarde, pero todo estaba aburrido para un pequeño grupo de personas, que junto a una mente maligna idearon una pequeña broma que no imaginarían llevara a algunos "accidentes".

-¿Qué aburrido, estoy?-

- vamos Kogure, si todo está bueno – mientras comía kabeyama junto a los de primer año-

-para ustedes tal vez- dejando caer su frente en la mesa-

-vamos Kogure-kun, anímate – le hablaba Toko, que llegaba con una bolsa de dulces con ellos-

-estoy igual que Kogure…, es que a esto lo que le falta es ritmo…por eso…. Mientras buscaba algo en una bolsa blanca – traje conmigo esto-

-de donde sacaste eso lika- hablaba su amiga -

-es verdad, no está permitido para menores de 18 años- hablaba tachimukai sorprendido-

-dejen sus modales para después y preguntas, solo observen –mientras se paraba y dirigía a la cocina-

- espera lika, no te lo permitiré –iba la pelirroja detrás de ella junto a los otros chicos-

(=) cuando iban a entrar a la cocina estaban las demás chicas preparando los bocadillos y bebidas que se terminaba a cada hora.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaban fuyuka y kino que terminaban de colocar algunos vasos con soda en una bandeja-

-nosotros, nada –reía nerviosa lika mientras escondía una pequeña lata en su espalda-

-¿Qué es esto? –Le arrebataba la lata a lika, Kogure-

-ha…bueno...solo es – (*) pequeña pulga me la pagaras, ¿Qué hago ahora?-

-es solo es soda, bueno, nosotras nos vamos- mientras Toko tomaba el envase-

-esperen chicos, y que es todas estas latas- hablaba haruna-

-he…- volteaban lentamente lika junto con Toko a ver una bolsa blanca que haruna le había quitado a kabeyama – bueno….sodas, que mas, las compramos, ya que…. –hablaba lika-

-creímos que se acabarían así que compramos más, pero veo que no, nos vamos –mientras Toko intentaba recuperar la bolsa-

-entonces podemos agregarlas a la fiesta, ¡cierto! –Hablaba kabeyama inocentemente hasta que Toko lo fulminaba con la mirada-

- buena idea – decía fuyuka tomando la bolsa y sacar las 6 latas de esa bolsa y colocarlas en una bandeja para repartir-

-bueno, por lo menos será una tarde animada no crees –

-te juro lika urabe que si pasa algo malo, será tu culpa-

-tranquila, ahora sí que comience la fiesta – mientras salía de la cocina seguida del pequeño grupo-

-no entiendo, ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta que son latas de alcohol? –Preguntaba tachimukai a la peliazul-

-algo de imaginación y pegamento y listo- hablaba con seguridad la chica-

-conseguiste unas etiquetas de refresco y las pegaste cierto, y como es que las compraste-

-¿comprar?-

-¿acaso, lika-san las robo? –hablaba kabeyama preocupado-

-no que va, las tome de casa de Toko esta mañana, sabía que de algo servirían-

-¿Qué mi casa? Como es posible que lo hicieras-

-tú me diste permiso, te cito "lika, toma lo necesario para ir al campamento"-

-sí, pero hablaba de dulces, o no se sodas, no bebidas alcohólicas -

-tranquila, unas menos unas más, veras que esta fiesta se anima, solo hay que hacer que las tomen-

-no, te dejare me entiendes –

-detenme –mientras tomaba dos latas y salía de la cocina corriendo-

-lika, espera –

(=) lika llego rápido a una de las mesas y las plantaba a sus dos víctimas.

-¿Qué es esto? – hablaba kazemaru vendo el envase que prácticamente lika le aventó a las manos-

-¿Qué va ser kazemaru? No vez es soda –le decía midorikawa con la otra lata restregándosela en la cara-

-ya sé que es soda, pero… ¿Por qué nosotros?-

-bueno...son los mejores jugadores, así que creo que se merecen estas sodas especiales-

-¿especiales? –Hablaban al mismo tiempo-

-esperen, -llegaba Toko- no es necesario se tomen estas latas, dénmelas – mientras estiraba la mano para que las entregaran –

-es verdad… –llegaba Kogure a la ayuda de lika- eso debería ser para verdaderos jugadores de futbol y no para ustedes dos – mientras reía al finalizar típicamente-

-¿Qué? , yo soy un jugador muy talentoso y muy rápido-

Es, verdad apoyo a kazemaru, no por estar en medio campo o defensa somos menos que cualquier otro –

(=) ambos tomaron las latas y las abrieron llevándose de un trago todo el contenido de ese envase el cual les causo un pequeño mareo solamente.

-bueno, les traigo más, dos para cada uno -les estiraba Kogure las otras cuatro –

-bueno entréganoslas –las tomaba kazemaru –

-esperen chicos ustedes no…–intentaba hablar Toko –

-tranquila Toko, acaso no confías es que ellos son los mejores, o desconfías de su talento –mientras la pelirroja era amenazada por los dos pelilargos esperando una respuesta-

-ha… son los mejores –respondiendo resignada, para después defenderse- pero….eso si les pasa algo no me culpen –mientras se iba seguida de lika-

-salud chicos –gritaba lika, para alegarse con su amiga y Kogure –

(=) kazemaru y midorikawa se tomaron las otras dos latas de "soda" las cuales fueron suficientes para noquear a esos dos inexpertos en el alcohol, hasta que cierto pelirojo que estaba atrás de ellos en otra mesa comenzó a notar la actitud rara de sus dos amigos en especial de midorikawa el cual se movía de un lado a otro en su silla.

-¿Qué pasa Hiroto?- le hablaba su amigo nagumo extrañado al ver que él se paraba de su lugar sin dar explicación-

-nada, solo espérame –dirigiéndose a midorikawa el cual estaba solo mirando la lata de su mano-

-¿midorikawa? , estas bien – acercándose y llamar la atención del peliverde-

-¿kiyama?- girándose de golpe y mirar seriamente al pelirojo que estaba confundido, por la forma en que este lo llamo-

-perdona, no quise molestarte…. Me voy –

-espera – parándose y tropezar con sus pies e irse directo a hiroto-

-e-estas bien ryuuji -

(=) cinco minutos bastaron de ese abrazo para que Hiroto notara tan peculiar aroma de alcohol su amigo que ahora intentaba abrasase a él, el cual en un acto rápido lo alego con una mano y le quito una lata de "soda" de la mano.

-midorikawa, -alzando algo la voz- …esto de donde lo sacaste es alcohol, mírate estas b-orac-

(=) hiroto no pudo terminar su frase ya que una mano en su hombro lo hizo se acercara a el chico frente a él, el cual ahora lo besaba acorralando sus labios en un beso inocente, provocando que Hiroto tirara la "soda" de la impresión la cual le había quitado a midorikawa minutos antes.

Hiroto quedo sorprendido viendo a midorikawa como lo besaba un instante y después dejaba caer la frente en el hombro de el.

-¿! m-midorikawa!?-

-k-kiyama- solo pronuncio el apellido del pelirojo y se quedó dormido cual borracho de pie y pegado en el hombro de su amigo-

-Hiroto –lo tomaba nagumo del hombro – algo me dice, que te tendrás que hacer responsable de esto-

-¿q-que?... yo porque-

- porque tu otro amigo está dormido también – señalando al peliazul que dormía con la frente en la mesa-

-es verdad, no quisiera pasaran un mal rato, lo bueno es que todos están distraídos y no vieron lo de hace poco, nagumo ayúdame-

-yo, con que –

-podrías subir a kazemaru a su habitación, yo te dijo por dónde es, la habitación de midorikawa está a unas puertas, anda-

-esta bien, pero que te quede claro, que te cobrare por cargar borrachos-

-me pregunto como es que tomaron alcohol, Si ni siquiera estamos en edad-

-no sé, pero este pesa –tomando a kazemaru de su lugar para llevárselo-

-no te quejes, vamos hay que sacarlos de aquí y llevarlos arriba antes de que alquilen note su estado-

-ya te escuche-

(=) mientras hiroto y nagumo sacaban a kazemaru y midorikawa, los que si vieron la escenita aún estaba traumados, mientras Toko le echaba toda culpa a lika, esta se libraba con decir, "no los obligue a tomar esa latas de alcohol, o si"

Ambos pelirojo llegaron al segundo piso a los dos chicos inconscientes, Hiroto le señalo a nagumo donde era la habitación de kazemaru, le pidió lo dejara sobre la cama y se saliera de ahí sin hacer ruido mientras el llevaba a midorikawa a su habitación y hacer lo mismo.

Acto seguido, nagumo tomo al mareado de kazemaru de la cintura y del brazo que rodeaba su cuello…que por milagro podía medio caminar y balbucear algo que no se entendía, nagumo llego a la habitación del peliazul y entro a está cerrando la puerta detrás de él, acompaño al chico hasta su cama y al intentar zafarse de el termino cayendo en la cama con kazemaru sobre de él.

-e-endou – abrazando a nagumo –

-espera…quítate de encima…apestas –

-endou- tomando al pelirojo del rostro – hazme lo mismo que…hiroto a midorikawa –mientras se acercaba a los labios del pelirojo y lo besaba-

(=) nagumo se impresiono del beso que kazemaru le había dado…correspondió unos minutos, hasta que alego a kazemaru.

-espera…basta, estas borracho y confundido y por muy pervertido que me consideren jamás abusaría de alguien –

-vamos...e-endou…sé que quieres…lo veo en tus ojos –mientras intentaba besarlo otra vez a nagumo-

-espera,... Si alguien nos ven podían matarnos y por eso, me refiero a mi….si Hiroto o suzuno, me vez así me matan –intentando alegar a kazemaru-

-cállate, endou…-colocando un dedo en los labios de nagumo – será...será nuestro secreto – y lograr besar a nagumo-

(=) nagumo no se lo podía creer, pero la curiosidad lo comía por dentro quería saber que se sentía hacerlo con alguien diferente y si alguien se le presentaba así no estaba para negarse, ya pediría disculpas.

Nagumo correspondió el beso y tomo a kazemaru de las cara para profundizar ese beso.

-e-endou… q-quiero…más –hablando entre cortado por el beso-

-está bien, te daré el privilegio de tenerme ante a ti –

(=) nagumo comenzó a besar apasionadamente a kazemaru el cual por su pequeña dosis de alcohol solo deliraba y creía estaba con la persona que él quería, nagumo termino deshaciéndose del uniforme deportivo de kazemaru junto con el suyo y termino sometiendo a kazemaru en su propia cama a una serie de caricias y besos descontrolados.

-está listo, kazemaru-

-e-endou…házmelo –

Nagumo le hizo el amor a kazemaru aun consiente de que fuera como fuera eso sería violación, pero ya pensaría en algo, nagumo comenzó a penetrar a kazemaru el cual se quejaba algo por el dolor y se aferraba a él edredón de la cama, nagumo entro de un golpe a kazemaru mientras que con un beso callaba el quejido de este.

Nagumo comenzó a moverse, mientras kazemaru sentía se llenaba de placer, ambos sentían un gran placer, comenzaban a sentir como subía la temperatura de su cuerpos y una corriente atravesaba sus cuerpos mientras una gran presión se sentía en sus miembros, después de un rato nagumo termino dentro de kazemaru entregando su ombría, mientras kazemaru hacia lo mismo sobre su vientre.

Nagumo termino y salió de kazemaru y termino rindiéndose a un costado de la cama y del cuerpo de kazemaru.

-te amo...e-endou –abrasando a nagumo –

-bueno...creo valió la pena –mientras llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca y dejaba a kazemaru se recostara encima de el- ...además admito es muy sexy-

(=) kazemaru termino durmiéndose un poco por lo ocurrido y un poco el efector del alcohol, nagumo se comenzó a sentir cansado y termino por dormirse abrazado de kazemaru.

Al día siguiente, un chico despertaba pesadamente mientras sentía un peor dolor de cabeza en su vida, al enderezarse sobre su cama y mirar su habitación y preguntarse ¿Cómo llego a su a ese lugar?, miro a un pelirojo que dormía a un lado de él.

-no puede ser…acaso…él y yo…. –sonrojándose-

-has despertado –mientras abría los ojos el pelirojo el cual fingía dormir y miraba a su amigo-

-si…dime acaso...tú…pasaste aquí la noche conmigo-

-sí, solo para cuidarte, ahora explícame una cosa…-

-sí, pero dime...antes… tú y yo… dormimos juntos-

-sí. Claro, para cuidarte de que nadie intentara algo extraño, ahora dime como es que terminaste borracho tú y kazemaru-

-¿borracho?-

-sí, que yo sepa, esta reunión nadie tomo más que tú y kazemaru-

-bueno…no importa, ni siquiera se el por qué, pero dime…tú y...yo...lo hicimos.-

-hacer que –

-he…- midorikawa noto bien la situación tanto el cómo Hiroto tenían el uniforme intacto, el único que estaba tapado era el, mientras Hiroto había dormido sobre el edredón-..

Nada olvídalo…no es nada-

-acaso...creíste que me aprovecharía de ti…que clase de idiota insensible seria. ¡Nagumo!- mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a midorikawa-

-perdona...es verdad, tú jamás harías algo así...bueno...vamos a ver a kazemaru, quiero saber si está bien –mientras se paraba de golpe de la cama, pero se mareo y termino cayendo sobre Hiroto-

-perdona Hiroto-

-tranquilo, no hay problema…estas bien-

-sí, ahora vamos –mientras se separaba de Hiroto algo sonrojado-

(=) ambos chicos salieron de la habitación de midorikawa, por el escándalo de abajo en el comedor, era notable nadie había dormido aun y seguían en fiesta, ambos chicos llegaron a la habitación de kazemaru y el primero en abrir la puerta fue midorikawa, al entrar ambos y mirar la escena se quedaron sorprendidos, pero el ruido de la puerta había despertado a kazemaru y nagumo.

-¿Qué le has hecho responde? –mientras midorikawa le caía a golpes a nagumo-

-espera no es lo que piensa midorikawa-

-¿Qué paso? –

(=) kazemaru estaba tan confundido, solo sabía algo, había terminado en la cama con nagumo y veía como midorikawa le caía a golpes al pelirojo mientras Hiroto cerraba la puerta y entraba a intentar quitar a midorikawa.

-kazemaru, estas bien –le preguntaba Hiroto al confundido chico-

-no recuerdo nada…me duele la cabeza…¿Qué me paso?-

-nagumo, cuando te pedí que me ayudaras, nunca te dije que te aprovecharas de la situación-

-no me eches la culpa, él se me fue encima-

-quieres que yo te crea, te conozco desde hace tiempo nagumo-

-es la verdad-

-acaso, termine acostándome contigo –mientras kazemaru se sorprendía al mirar bien la situación y comenzar a llorar-

-¡kazemaru!… -midorikawa al ver llorar a su amigo, le iba a dar de puñetazos a nagumo, pero Hiroto lo detuvo- suéltame Hiroto, que yo lo mato, lo dejo sin herencia por aprovechado-

-basta midorikawa, estoy seguro podemos arreglar este problema, además si haces escandalo alguien podría venir –

-es verdad –mientras se rendía midorikawa en su intento de zafarse y acto seguido se fue a los brazos de kazemaru –

-kaze, juro que si este te hiso mucho daño, yo lo mato-

-mido...gracias…pero quisiera que nadie se entere, en especial… -mirando con arrepentimiento an otra dirección- endou-

-tranquilo kazemaru, y tu nagumo, podrías hacerte responsable y admitir lo que has hecho-

-lo siento-

-crees que un lo siento, a kazemaru se le olvidara y el hecho de que midorikawa te vea y te quiera matar a golpes-

- bueno, sé que fue una tontería, me arrepiento, juro me hare responsable de mi acto –

-yo…preferiría que quede como…no pasó nada y que nadie lo cuente- hablaba kazemaru algo triste-

-por mi está bien –hablaba nagumo con orgullo-

(=) los cuatro quedaron en trato , Hiroto obligo a nagumo a salir de esa habitación a la fuerza después de que se vistiera y regresaron a el comedor, donde nadie sabía lo que había pasado, midorikawa se quedó con kazemaru, el cual se sentía mal y termino llorando abrazado a midorikawa.

-sabes…kaze, yo me hare responsable de lo que ocurrió-

-¿Qué dices?-

-siento, que fue mi culpa que tomáramos y que te pasara esto, así que si con alguien quieres enojarte que sea conmigo, si-

-yo...no podría, además me imagino estuviste en la misma situación, o no…-

-he…bueno…-mirando a kazemaru con una cara de tristeza-…si es verdad, vamos no llores, veras que se nos olvidara-

(=) pero el tiempo paso y esa noche dio resultados, kazemaru unas semanas después comenzó a sentirse mareado, cansado y no aguantada el ritmo del entrenamiento como antes. Durante los dos meses del torneo futbol frontera kazemaru se sentía mal pero no le daba conocer a nadie y solo decía era el cansancio del entrenamiento… durante la noche que todos dormían después de la final del torneo a unos días de regresar a Japón kazemaru se desmayó al intentar llegar a su habitación siendo el único que lo viera Hiroto, quien acudió a ayudar a su amigo y llevarlo a su habitación y recostarlo.

-hey, kazemaru reacciona –mientras golpeaba suavemente la mejilla del peliazul que estaba en la cama acostado-

-hiroto – abriendo los ojos poco a poco y ver al pelirojo- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-En tu habitación, dime que te paso por que te desmayaste a la puerta de tu habitación-

-yo, no… no se –dándole la espalda a Hiroto- de seguro es el agotamiento físico-

-no creo sea eso, a ti te pasa algo, desde que llegamos a la isla laicott (creo así se escribe) estas estas muy extraño, puedes engañar a todos menos a mí, dime que tienes-

-nada… ya te dige que nada sal de mi habitación ya – se enderezaba y le gritaba a hiroto empujándolo-

-kazemaru –tomándolo de las muñecas- sabes que puedes confiar en mi somos amigos, además midorikawa me pidió te cuidara, así que sabes que puedes confiar en mi lo que sea-

-Hiroto yo…. –abrazando al pelirojo- tengo miedo…no sé qué me pasa – comenzando a llorar- no entiendo nada de lo que me pasa y estoy así desde que llegamos a la isla...creo que...estoy…embarazado-

-¿Qué dices?-

-la verdad, no quiero sea así, incluso me siento tan mal que no puedo ni mirar a endou, no quiero pensar que lo traicione-

-tranquilo todo estará bien, veras que no es nada y mañana lo comprobaremos-

-comprobar como-

-déjame todo a mí y descansa quieres-

-Hiroto, tu…te...quedarías conmigo esta noche…tengo miedo-

-está bien, lo hare –

(=) la mañana siguiente kazemaru se despertó muy tarde, mientras abría pesadamente los ojos y se incorporaba sobre la cama, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un nombre.

-Hiroto… ¿Dónde estás?-

-el, no está pero yo si – se le paraba enfrente fubuki-

-tu qué haces aquí –tapándose con el edredón hasta el cuello-

-bueno, esta mañana después del entrenamiento, al cual cierto no asististe y hiroto te ayudo diciendo estabas cansado, me pidió cuidara de ti un rato…pero creo que pasaste la noche con él, ya que el amaneció aquí, dime es verdad-

-tú no te metas y dime donde esta Hiroto-

-celoso, bueno me pregunto que pensara midorikawa cuando sepa que pasaste la noche con él o aún mejor endou-

-¡cállate! Tú no sabes nada-

-¿Quién sabe?...-

(=) en ese momento entraba Hiroto a la habitación de kazemaru con una bolsa pequeña.

-veo que ya despertaste kazemaru, que bien…fubuki, gracias por cuidar de el…podrías dejarnos a solas-

-está bien….iré con los demás… Hiroto tú aún me debes una respuesta-

-después, ahora déjanos ,por favor fubuki-

-está bien, nos veremos-

(=) fubuki salió de la habitación dejando a Hiroto y kazemaru a solas , el pelirojo se sentó sobre la cama de kazemaru y lo tomo de la mano.

-dime como amaneciste hoy-

-bueno no muy bien, fubuki creo que tú y yo… -mirando en otra dirección-

-tranquilo, yo me arreglo con él, cierto –te traje esto –estirándole una caja que había sacado de la bolsa-

-¿Qué es? –Mirando la caja y leer- ….que estás loco...una prueba casera-

-si funciona con chicas, creo que igual con chicos, ahora hazla y así saldremos de dudas-

-ni loco, no lo hare -

-vamos, así sabremos si lo que tienes es por el entrenamiento o es por otra cosa-

-bueno...pues no lo hare-

-lo harás, me fue muy difícil conseguir la prueba, así que lo haces tú o lo hago yo por la mala-

-está bien…lo hare…pero…me acompañaras cierto-

-claro, estoy para darte una mano-

-no digas eso –sonrojado- y menos esta situación –

-perdona, anda vamos a hacerla-

(=) hiroto acompaño a kazemaru hasta el baño el cual se encerró en uno de los muchos cubos que había y lo espero, hasta que salió con la prueba en mano y se acercó hasta Hiroto.

-bueno...no veo nada, fue una mala idea hacer esto –

-debemos esperar un poco unos cinco minutos, aquí lo dice en el instructivo-

-pero que quieres esperar-

-vamos, estate atento y dime que salió en la prueba-

-bueno…-mirando la prueba- es verde…. Bueno, ahora vámonos –tirando la prueba a la basura- esto no sirve…vaya sí que tengo hambre hoy-

-¡kazemaru! –con un tomo de preocupación –

-que quieres- mirando al pelirojo –

-tu…estas…esperando-

-¿Qué dices?-

-si la prueba salía rojo era negativo y si era verde…es positivo…tu estas esperando un bebe-

-¿Qué yo que? –Cayendo desmayado de la impresión-

-¡kazemaru! –Deteniéndolo antes de que cayera- despierta –

-¡Hiroto! –Abriendo los ojos-…yo no quiero…-abrazándose a el pelirojo – tengo miedo, no quiero tener un bebe soy muy joven, no soy ni responsable de mí, por eso estoy embarazado –

(=) Hiroto simplemente miraba al peliazul llorar y temblar en ese abrazo, sin dudas estaba asustado y era normal, era muy joven para tener un bebe, era un hombre y era muy seguro que se tendría que hacer responsable solo…hasta que a Hiroto se le cruzo una idea en la cabeza.

-tranquilo, no llores ambos cuidaremos del bebe-

-que dices –separándose de Hiroto-

-tú y yo juntos cuidaremos de ese pequeño a él no le faltara nada lo prometo-

-pero...no, no puedo darte esa responsabilidad, además midorikawa-

-por él no te preocupes, mejor preocupémonos de nuestro bebe-

-no Hiroto –separándose de el- no puedo hacerte eso y menos a midorikawa es mi error y sabré como arreglarlo-

-un bebe no es un error, además no quiero atentes contra su vida ni con la tuya, ya te dije que me hare responsable y así será, una vez regresemos a Japón, tú y yo seremos novios y por lo demás tranquilo-

-Hiroto, no puedo-

-tranquilo-

(=) Hiroto después de ese día se la paso al cuidado de kazemaru levantando una que otra sospecha, pero una vez regresaron a Japón todos regresaron a sus hogares y una semana después, kazemaru llego a el orfanato sun garden a ver a Hiroto.

-¿kazemaru, que haces aquí? –le hablaba midorikawa que recién llegaba al orfanato seguido de hiroto-

-yo…vine a hablar con Hiroto-

-está bien…bueno, yo los dejo, debo entregar esta bolsa a hitomiko… hiroto, te veo adentro -alegándose y entra al orfanato-

-dime…lo pensaste kazemaru-

-si…y yo...debo decirte algo y quiero tu apoyo-

-claro que sí, dime que es –tomándolo de ambas manos-

-yo…quiero...dar en adopción a él bebe-

-¿Qué dices?-

-soy muy joven para ser padre, además con trabajos e escondido lo poco abultado del vientre…además no podría hacerte responsable, y lo hago más por midorikawa que por ti…creo será lo mejor para él bebe, que este con alguien que lo cuide y sea responsable-

-¡kazemaru!-

-cuento con tu apoyo, cierto Hiroto-

-no quisiera…pero si crees que es lo mejor, entonces lo hare-

-sabes, hable por teléfono con la entrenadora hitomiko y ella está al tanto de la situación, así que me dijo me ayudara con todo hasta que nazca-

-bueno, entonces yo igual, estaré junto a ti, hasta que nazca él bebe, antes y después, ya que eres mi mejor amigo-

-gracias Hiroto, sabía que podía confiar en ti...a otra cosa…no le digas a midorikawa, no quiero que se entere ni de que por un minuto pensabas en dejarlo para cuidar de un bebe que no es tuyo-

-está bien, lo prometo...ven, que te parece si tú y yo damos un paseo-

-y midorikawa-

-tranquilo, no sabrá nada, ya te dije que a partir de ahora cuidare de ti y ese bebe –

-gracias Hiroto-

(=) Hiroto se la pasó durante los meses restante junto a kazemaru, dejando de lado a midorikawa con cualquier excusa, el día llego y kazemaru dio a luz a un pequeño y muy lindo bebe que fue entregado al orfanato "sun garde" .

Paso un año y como era costumbre kazemaru visitaba a Hiroto al orfanato.

-kazemaru...como te siente-

-bien, sabes endou y yo somos novios, y me pregunto por qué me mantuve lejos, claro que le mentí –

-me alegra hagas tu vida-

-dime hiroto…y él… bebe...que paso con el-

-bueno…sorprendentemente fue adoptado tan solo salió del hospital, una familia deseaba un recién nacido y se lo llevaron ese día-

-que bien, espero sea feliz-

-lose, creme-

-y...sabes cómo es la familia de él bebe-

-sabes que esa información es confidencia….pero, puedo decirte que se nota lo querrán y mucho y el apellido del ese niño es kariya-

-no es muy confidencial, cierto-

-no, para mí, que ayude a mi hermana-

-gracias, Hiroto….no sé cómo agradecerte por cuidar de mí y que midorikawa no te creyera infiel ni por un momento-

-creme fue difícil, pero…no puedo dejar a un amigo después de lo ocurrido-

-gracias… bueno, creo ya no será necesario que nos veamos tan seguido-

-está bien, pero cuando quieras algo, sabes que confías en mi-

-lose, gracias-

(=) kazemaru abrazo a Hiroto, se sentía tan feliz de que el fuera el único que lo ayudara a esconder aquel pequeño secreto que fue resultado de una noche amarga que no quería ni recordar, ambos duraron ese abrazo, hasta que alguien llego.

-cof ...Cof…interrumpo algo-

-midorikawa –se alegaba kazemaru- … ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bueno...yo vine a ver a mi novio y no pude evitar preguntarme qué haces abrazado de el-

-no es nada midorikawa….kazemaru solamente vino a ver si estaba por aquí –

-haa…y soy tonto, no...Por qué te abrazaba-

-bueno…. Por qué no tiene la suerte de tener a un novio tan amable como tú, vamos acaso estas celoso después de un año de novios-

-es verdad, que envidia, solo felicitaba a Hiroto por hacerte muy feliz después de mucho tiempo –reía nervioso-

-les creer…pero no quitare mi ojos de ustedes-

-bueno, midorikawa, yo espero solo tengas los ojos en mi- abrazando al peliverde-

-bueno...yo me voy –

-espera kazemaru…no venias a visitarme-

-he...si, es verdad, pero veo estas ocupado, me voy – alegándose lo más rápido-

-a mí no me engañas, él es tu amante cierto hiroto –

-vamos, que va...yo solo tengo ojos para ti-

-bueno, no te creo-

-entonces, te convenceré de alguna forma –tomando a midorikawa del mentón y besarlo tiernamente-

(=) Pasaron 10 años y kazemaru se había enterado que midorikawa se había casado con Hiroto y vivían en un departamento lujoso en la ciudad y fue a visitar a sus dos amigos después de regresar de Italia. Al llegar al departamento y llamar a una puerta un pequeño niño de 11 años abría la puerta encontrándose con el peli azul.

-¿hola?...aquí vive midorikawa ryuuji –

- "mamá" …te hablan en la puerta –gritaba el pequeño entrando a la casa-

-masaki te he dicho que no habrás la puerta y que no grites- llegando a la puerta…-kazemaru, que sorpresa pasa-

-gracias –entrando al departamento- …vaya…veo que vives muy bien…. Y dime quien era ese niño...no me digas que tuviste un hijo y no me avisaste-

-no, para nada, Hiroto y yo adoptamos a masaki hace no menos de un año….pero admito que lo quiero como si fuera mio-

-enserio, que bien –

(=) en ese momento que midorikawa y kazemaru conversaban en la sala de ese departamento llegaba hiroto a el lugar.

-que sorpresa nos visites kazemaru-

-hola Hiroto….si estaba de paso y decidí venir a visitarlos, supe que se casaron-

-se podría decir así-

-kazemaru...te quedas a comer yo mismo prepare la comida-

-está bien…creo llegue a buen momento-

-mido…tengo hambre –se acercaba masaki al peliverde-

-ya vamos, ayúdame a preparar los lugares en la mesa –tomando al chico de la mano y llevárselo a la cocina-

-se nota son feliz con su hijo-

-le prometí a su mamá que cuidaría de él y mantengo mi promesa-

-acaso conoces a su familia-

-claro, a su madre biológica, como a las personas que le dieron un apellido y nombre-

-enserio…y como se llama el chico-

-masaki kariya-

-kariya –sorprendiéndose-…ese apellido, lo he escuchado antes-

-así es, ese apellido es el de tu bebe. Al pequeño que diste en adopción-

-¿Qué?...pero si él es ese bebe…como llego a ti-

-bueno, sus padres adoptivos quedaron en bancarrota y no pudieron cuidar de el más y la asociación infantil se los quito y midorikawa me imploro lo adoptáramos, claro desconociendo lo más importante-

-lo mas importante ¿Qué es?-

-que su "madre" biológica eres tu-

-entonces es niño es ...no...era mi bebe-

-así es-

-me alegra…que alguien responsable más que yo, cuide de el-

-te lo prometí, o no-

-es verdad...yo, creo que debo irme-

-vamos, quédate…además midorikawa te invito a comer y no lo rechazaras-

-no, creo es lo mejor…además aun debo ir a otro lugar…tal vez después...cuando tenga tiempo vendré-

-como quieras…pero por lo menos deberías verlo…no te pido que lo cuides …solo verlo y que te quedes a acompañarnos un rato-

-es verdad, creo que realmente… en el fondo deseo mirarlo de cercas-

-entonces quédate-

-está bien…solo...un momento-

-hiroto-san…. –entrando en la sala y acercarse a Hiroto- …. "Mami" dice que ya pueden ir a la mesa-

-está bien…pero antes, masaki…quiero presentarte a un amigo...él es kazemaru ichirouta un buen amigo-

-hola…masaki –

-hola… señor…-mirando al pelirojo- vamos tengo hambre...vamos a comer-

-sí, ya vamos-

-creo que no le agrado-

-no es eso, es su forma de ser tímido-

-vamos, te gustara lo que preparo midorikawa.

-creo que son la familia que yo jamás podre haberle dado-

-gracias, pero estoy seguro que hubieses podido-

[fin]

* * *

><p>espero les gustase, se que es muy rara pero me inspire al saber el parecido<p>

que tiene masaki con este par, bueno espero fuera mucho del agrado de los fans..

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**_

bye-bye-


End file.
